


Awaken

by Queenkassa



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkassa/pseuds/Queenkassa
Summary: After an incident that happened in Ryder-1. A Woman goes to great lengths to find who did it - or what. She can't do this alone without the help of her friends, and without the help of a Turian who helps her not only her search, but the search for peace.The woman has a secret those closest to her not know. Sooner or later, it will follow her to her unforsaken fate that can help the galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Turian Translations:  
Puella- sweetheart, little one, love. It's a term of endearment. Doesn't have much translation, Turians use it between lovers, family, or people much younger. It's less intimate than Amicae.
> 
> Enjoy!

' Where is she!?', the voice yelled.

' You need to calm down. The medics are already working on her. You need to give them space.', a voice replied. Holding back the turian who was close to tipping him over. It was dark and it the rain poured endlessly. Wetting the fabric against their skin. The area surrounding them is dense with woods around them. The ground becoming mud, making it impossible for him to hold back the Turian. He knew the look in his eyes when he spotted her for a brief moment being dragged passed by a stretcher.

'Step aside, Evfra.', he growled. Placing his weight with his hand to push the Angara aside when Evfra refused him to get closer.

' Assistance!,', he ordered.

' Get your dirty ass hands off me. I need to if she's alive!', he yelled, ' I need to be beside her!'

' You're going to be beside me if you don't cooperate with us, Terius.', warned Evfra, ' Now, follow me on the ship. We'll follow them back to base.'

This relaxed a bit, but this doesn't ease his mind after what he saw. ' There was. . .so much blood.', he whispered. The ship was preparing for liftoff. The Turian, Terius, followed Evfra on a seperate ship in a hurry. Anxious the whole ride there. His hands began to shake and exhaled heavily after forgetting to breathe. His thoughts wandered the worst case scenario. Was she alive? His talons gripped one another that he almost ripped his gloves. He grew so anxious to see her. So anxious, he looked at Evfra everytime his com-link would alert him. 

' Is she okay?', he asked.

' They managed to stabilize her.', Evfra replied.

What the hell is that supposed to mean?, he thought. ' is she okay or not?'

' For now.'

Arriving back to civilization. The medical personnel hurried her into the emergency room. He even managed to go passed the restricted area and to her. He was soon yelled at and escorted back to the waiting room. He growled his frustration out on a chair by throwing it against the wall. Giving a warning by security he would be kicked out. How much longer until he can see her? His patience is growing then. Evfra stepped in some time later to alert him that she's asking for him. He never knew he could move so fast in his size. Going back to the area again as before and seeing her in a separate private room. Evfra stopped himself from coming in and waited outside to give Terius some privacy. Terius was met by a doctor and a few nurses there waiting for him. The Doctor, a human male gentlemen with a nicely groomed buzz haircut and dark skin walked up to him. Terius took a note in his head: Dr. Carlyle.

' Any good news?', Terius asked.

' EMS was able to resuscitate her successfully on the way here, but she has internal bleeding that needs to be done under surgery.', he continued, ' She was persistent into having you here before she goes under. I'll give you both a minute or two to talk. No more.'

' That's all I need.', he replied.

Doctor Carlyle and his nurses left and waited outside to give them two some privacy. Terius kneeled down to reach the height of the bed and eye level to her. Reaching out to her with his left hand and placing it on her bloody cheek.

' I'm so glad you're okay.', he whispered,' I'm here.', he purred.

' I'm sorry..', her voice broke. Emotions overwhelmed her completely and wanted to cry, but she was too weak to. 

' Don't be sorry,  _ puella _ .', he told her, ' What are you sorry for?'

She didn't speak, but placed her small hand over his to stroke her cheek. His talons went over her three straight line scars coming up from her cheek and a part of her nose that had been there before he even met her. She wanted him to know…

' This...isn't your blood.', his eyes widen in surprise.

She shook her head. Her eyes becoming more watery.

' Who's blood is it?', he questioned. 

The two stared at each other for what seemed forever. She managed to let out a small cry, but nothing else than small little moans. Terius now remembered that she wasn't alone when they found her. What happened to-

' Time is up. We'll take her from here.', Doctor Carlyle and his nurses took over and this triggered her to start screaming. Grabbing Terius's arm and begged not to go to sleep.

' Please don't let them do this. I'm fine.', she begged. Shaking his arm almost. 

' Inject the propofol.',ordered Carlyle.

'  _ puella _ , it's okay. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up.', he held her face,' You're okay.', her eyes glanced over to the nurse with the injection. Terius ordered, ' Look at me.' she obliged, crying when she could. Breathing in panic as the injection took effect on her instantly. Terius felt her body relaxing as her hand fell from his arm and her eyes closed. He stepped back and allowed them to do their work. Watching as they disappear behind restricted doors. He looked at his left hand, the blood drying up on his glove. Slowly looking upwards the closed doors. Keeping his thoughts to himself. Evfra watched his every move. Evfra heard him heave as he collapsed against the wall nearest to him. He swore he heard him laugh.

' I know what you're thinking.', Evfra told him.

.

.

.

_ 'Fuck…' _

* * *

_ A week later… _

The scenery overviewing Ryder-1 is magnificent. It reminded so much of home. The green, the skies, the oceans, the people. The woman stared at it behind wide glass. Standing there in her loose pajamas she never bothered to change out of since the morning. It's mid-day now. Her dark brown shoulder wavy length hair tangled in all direction. The same way ever since she woke up. Her nose tinted in the brightest pink to hint her tears that once passed down her cheeks. Her eyes bloodshot eyes that are out of tears resulted in her staring for hours into nothing. Her skin pale of her distressed mental health affecting her. The meds she is told to take is making her unresponsive and thus high most of the time. Occupying her thoughts to keep her company. She had a small blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm. The season on the planet is fall. The weather is much cooler now, it's what she needed to avoid wetting the bed of sweat. What will she do now?

Terius stepped in from the kitchen. Hearing his heavy feet proved he was close, but far away. He took care of her ever since her rescue. Everything he did for her has proven nothing. Give her time, they said. She will pull through this, T'Zeri would tell her to stay strong, said another. 

' Cass..', Terius called out to her. 

She responded by turning slowly. He stood there with a mug of chamomile tea in hand. She knew the smell very well by the organic and fresh harvest of the tea. Terius has been making her tea after tea for sometime to calm down her overuse of her sinuses. She's been grieving for awhile now. How long until she blows out her nose?. . Figuratively speaking. Terius walked over to her to hand her the tea in which she accepted in her hands. Her favorite mug; an elcors face. This was the first time Cass has ever since it ever being used for some time. This was a way Terius tried to cheer her up. It made to no prevail. She turned around towards the glass view and took a drink from her mug. Savoring the taste of the sweet endeavors of the warm liquid passing her lips. 

' C'mon Cass, talk to me.', told Terius,' You haven't said a word for a week and you're starting to worry me.'

Cass remained at her same pace. It was too much to distract her thoughts, right now. Seeing how things are, Cass liked her medicine. It makes her feel numb. Numbing her away from feeling the pain on her body. She wished for more pain to go away. Terius took the mug away from her after growing frustrated with her. Placing the mug down on the coffee table of the living room in which they were. Reaching over to her again and placing himself in front of her to block her view.

' Cass, please.', he pleaded. Placing his hands on her shoulders. 

Cass looked distressed as she already is and felt the tear force itself out. Not wanting to make eye contact with Terius, she doesn't feel like she deserved the comfort she needed. 

' She's gone…', she forced her words. Looking at him finally. 

' I know,  _ puella. _ ', Terius wanted to give her an embrace when she pushed away. 

' No.', Cass yelled, ' This is  _ my  _ fault.'

' Cass, no it's not.', he told her in a low calming tone.

' To hell it is.', she snapped, ' None of this would of happened if - she's gone because of me. I was so reckless, so ambitious to finish what I started. I couldn't -', Cass breathed instead of a whimper. She was out of those too.

' Cass, I know you question yourself, but you're  _ alive. _ T'zeri would want you to be happy and continue with what you do best. She's not gone. She's in your memory. In  _ our memory _ . She would want you to be strong.', Terius cursed by using the same words, ' Do you think she would be happy seeing you rot to shit?'

Cass gave it a second thought, ' I-'

' What would T'Zeri say if she saw you like this?', he asked.

' Get your shit together or I will. You don't have time to cry over me. Get the fuck up and do your thing, girl. Because crying over me won't solve nothing.'

' That's my girl.', Terius went for the embrace again. Cass didn't move when he did so. Terius massaged her back to comfort her. Letting himself purr against her to calm her down. Terius felt confused when she pulled away again to give him the serious eyes.

' There's something else…'

' What is it?'

' You promise you'll believe me?'

' Anything,  _ puella.' _


	2. Chapter 2

_ 3 Years later after The Second War… _

Kadara: Kadara Port

A fist makes contact with bone with an impact that sends Cass throwing herself to her right. The sting of her cheek went numb at the impact enough for her bleed from her mouth. The Krogan holding her forcefully pulled her head to face forward again. Holding her hair tightly to pin her from moving. The person in front of her came closer to her enough for her eyes to meet waist level. She even chuckled as her eyes sarcastically enjoyed the view in front of her.

‘ Who’s dick do I need to suck to convince I wasn’t trying to sabotage your telescope?’, she huffed, ‘ You?’

Her eyes met Reyes with sarcastic smile on her face. He grabbed her by the sleeve harshly to come into close contact with her, ‘ If you wanted to use the Telescope so bad, you could have just asked. .’, he paused, ‘ _ Reyes. _’ 

‘ You sure we aren’t related? Because I too don’t like letting people know who I am.’ She hinted his habit of The Charlatan. Letting Keema Dorgan be the face of Kadara Port and not Reyes Vidal for a variety of reasons. Those facts don’t matter now after the end of The Second War with The Anox that happened three years ago. Everyone knows Reyes Vidal runs Kadara Port from outside of the shadows and not in it.

‘ Very funny, I’m starting to believe we are.’, Reyes Vidal replied, ‘ Now, tell me what you were really doing in the facility before you actually have to suck someone’s. . . _ dick _.’

‘ What makes you think I was sabotaging the Telescope anyway?’, Cass asked, ‘ As someone who knows how to manage it, the Telescope hasn’t been used in some time. Why not just give it to me?’

Reyes Vidal released her shirt, ‘ The area is restricted and deemed dangerous. Who knows what you were doing in there, you could of been summoning another hostile alien race from a distant galaxy for all I know.’, he explained, ‘ I don’t care what you have to say. You will have to ask special permission from The Queen. Therefore if you want to ask, I can’t let you through without direct orders from her.’

‘ Kadara follows orders?’

‘ She saved us.’, Keema Dorgan spoke, ‘ -and in return, we help her.’

‘ Why are you telling me this?’, Cass turned to Reyes.

‘ After seeing your record, you’re a visitor working for Outpost Ditaeon. No records for your exile or debts of any kind. Consider yourself lucky.’, told Reyes, ‘ If you were a murderer, you wouldn’t be standing here.’

‘You’re going to let me go?’, she asked.

Reyes Vidal ordered the krogan holding her to let her go while nodding. Allowing Cass to get on her feet. Massaging her cheek that she knows will leave one hell of a bruise. 

‘Don’t take this lightly, Reyes.’, told Keemma, ‘ This will be your only warning. Do not enter forbidden grounds without special permission. If we see you trespassing again, there will not be any second chances.’

‘Fine.’

‘You’re released.’, announced Reyes Vidal. Cass shifted awkwardly as she turned to leave. Vidal’s men watched her every move as she left the building unharmed. . .half as is. Cass groaned for a moment as she lightly smoothed her cheek. She could feel the intensity of warmth build up around her eye and temple. A black eye, she told herself. 

‘ I know something that can calm the soreness down for awhile. . .and this headache…’

If one were to think that Kadara has changed after the Second War; it hasn’t. The club is still here, the usual crime is still anew, but more calmer than it was three years ago. Yet, you can never trust those around and that has been proven already. Cass was hit on the shoulder by someone trying to run away from security. She huffed and hissed by the wave of pain, but said nothing. He was already gone. Typical, she thought. On the common area of Kadara market, the area is packed in the early morning. Cass forgot they held her overnight to deal with her later. Heading out with four hours of sleep, black eye, and a headache. Also, missing a day of work. Could the day get any worse?,she thought. 

' Business booming, Vorn?'

' More than usual.', he peeked out from the open window, ' one chamomile tea and peppermint!', he called out, ' Hey! Get down from there!',he faced behind him to see one of his army of little krogan getting on the counters and cabinets. Cass almost felt bad for the guy. She moved to the side to let two Asari receive their hot drinks. The morning was pretty chilly, but not chilly to call it cold. Vorn took the next order while speaking to Cass.

' You look like you got punched by a Eiroch.', Vorn commented, ' What did you do? - never mind. Knock yourself out on the herbs out back. Don't worry about the credits, I got it covered.'

' Thanks.'

' Hurry now.', he told her before disappearing behind the other room. Hearing yelling at his kids doing whatever he found them doing. It even hurt to laugh without smiling for Cass. Walking out back where it was much quieter. The storage room and off to the corner was a private herb space. Cass stopped in her tracks when she was spooked by the sound of a bucket falling to the ground with a voice faint cursing afterwards. Cass grabbed the closest thing she could find. Holding the clipper shears on her left, she slowly approached the intruder. Seeing the back of a human brunette on her knees. She held the shears tightly around her fingers before wrapping her free right arm around her neck, holding the shears close to her neck close to drawing blood. The adrenaline flowing through body went numb in her fight or flight response. If she could do anything for a friend, it would be fight. 

' You're wise to break into my friend's shop. What are you looking for? Jasmine? Because she's not here.'

' Whoa wait!',she spoke highly raising her hands in retreat, 'You sure do know your flowers for an exile.', she spoke quickly, ' I'm not an intruder, I swear. I'm the friend of Vorns'.'

' I don't believe you.'

' Really? You think I would be picking up Lavender after I tipped it over? I would be one awful thief.'

' Clearly.', she growled. Her hand itched to slice the skin of the intruder. It was when Vorn yelled at Cass before she even could. Oh- how much she wanted to if it wasn't for Vorn. 

' Cass, easy!', yelled Vorn, ' She's a close friend a mine. Another botanist from another outpost.'

Cass relaxed herself, moving herself and the shear away from the woman's neck. Hearing her sigh in relief and stood up. Keeping her distance from Cass for obvious reasons. Massaging her neck to feel that it was clear from any small cuts. Cass gripped the shear in her hands, realizing she had kept her eye on it. Cass placed it on the table behind her. Shifting uncomfortably.

' Sorry..'

' Sorry? I mean - you nearly want to kill me!', she exclaimed.

' I-. . . I didn't mean to. I just -. . . I'll come by another time.', she replied.

' No.', the woman stopped Cass, ' I understand you thought I was just some intruder. I mean - we _ are _in Kadara anyway. I don't blame you, I would of done the same.', she faintly smiled. ' I got it from here, Vorn. Don't keep your customers waiting.'

' You sure?'

' Yeah.', she reassured.

Vorn left quickly to return to his busy routine. Leaving the two women alone, the woman looked unsure to even be alone with the woman who certainly has experience with handling a weapon and threatening people. 

' Vorn has never mentioned you before.'

' He's a busy parent., she spoke slowly, ' I'm Rose Evans, I'm a Botanist from an Outpost on Elaaden.' 

Cass stared at her for a moment. Remembering every little detail about her. Even the scar she hides with a tattoo. Rose Evans, a caucasian, brunette, and brown eyes with a geometric pattern tattoo. Duly noted, she thought. She can see she was uncomfortable by the way she was standing. Her eyes averted away from her and turned around to look at the selections of herbs in front of her in spice jars.

' Cass Reyes, I'm not a botanist. Astronomer from Outpost Ditaeon.', she announced, working with her hands once she found the right herb. Rose glanced over to see what she was using. ' I almost envy you, having hope to find plants in the middle of nowhere.'

' Thanks, and you must really know your plants for an Astronomer. Wolf's bane and Feverfew. Judging by what you're going for; muscle soreness and migraines.'

' Yeah.', Cass turned with a small bag in front of her. Leaning against the table behind her, ' I'm impressed.'

Rose smirked.

Cass walked over to a freezer and got out a block of ice and placed it on her sore cheek, 'It was _ really _ nice knowing you, Rose Evans, but duty calls. See you around?'

' Of course.'

' - and..', she paused mid way out the door, ' Sorry for almost killing you.'

' Huh..', she huffed nervously, ' Don't worry about it.'

Cass smirked and left without saying a word. It didn't become better with the sun making her glare. The pulse her temple ache in pain. Making herself quickly downstairs, she peeked out from the corner. Seeing someone mount off their Rover. Another name for a motorcycle. Luckily, this one didn't look expensive. The Turian with the blue markings did seem like he could afford another one. Once he was gone, Cass made a run for it. Using her hands, a few clicks and slaps and the motorcycle roared. Cass held on to the throttle and speed her way out from Kadara port and into the desert. Cass abandoned the Rover halfway towards Outpost Ditaeon and walked the rest there. There, she was ready to be yelled at by Christmas Tate. Instead she was met by someone familiar up front. It can't be….after three years. The moment went by in slow motion. Cass felt like she couldn't move her legs, the heating of her heart increased, her thoughts overwhelmed to why Terius was here.

' Cass. .', he spoke from the stairs leading up to the door. 

Cass huffed, looking to side to side wondering what to say to him. Act like nothing happened or-

' Cass, I know this isn't a good time to - Cass?', Terius noticed something wrong, ' Cass!', Terius moved quickly down the steps to grab Cass from trampling herself on the stairs. She fainted, Terius carried her quickly inside in the nice air conditioned environment where he called out for help. Dr. Nakamoto replied.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are new to the mention of The Anox and Queen references. You can give Ascendence and Transendence a read to catch up if you want. Not really necessary. 
> 
> Also, a big thank you for Amariahcat1 for letting me use your original Character Rose. All credit goes to her and give her story Rose and Rainer a read if you haven't. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Her consciousness returned and the first thing to do is get up immediately after hearing distant voices who she didn't recognize at first. She remembered seeing Terius's face appear in her mind, was she dreaming? No, another nightmare. She moved quickly, moving her legs onto the edge of the bed that belonged to her. Cass squinted realizing that she was back home. Doctor Nakamoto called out to her a couple of times before she finally responded.

' Take it easy, Cass. You're home.', Nakamoto told her.

' What happened?', she asked, ' How did I get -  _ you. _ ', her voice turned to confusion - to anger. Unpleased to who was standing beside Nakamoto. 

' I assume you two know each other?', spoke Nakamoto.

' A little too well.', Terius replied. 

Cass laughed, ' Keep telling yourself that..'

Nakamoto sensed the hostile aura Cass was given off. Obvious enough that Cass didn't want him there, but Terius stood his ground. Nakamoto grew curious to ask if the two knew each other. Odd, how Nakamoto had been close friends with Cass ever since she began working at Outpost Ditaeon. How come she never mentioned him before? A bad past relationship perhaps?

' Is he going to be a problem, Reyes?', Naka dared ask.

' No.'

Nakamoto glanced at Terius and Cass in the face of uncertainty. Cass nodded for him to leave with a quick smile of reassurance. He helped himself out of the apartment in his own. Yet, he felt unsure, what if the Turian in there is what caused her blackeye? It was new to him, Cass would never get herself into trouble without a reason. This caused him to wander, hesitant to leave Terius with her there. If she was in pursuit, why would he bother to help her after inflicting harm? Seeing how he is dressed and armored, broke that suspicion. 

* * *

‘ What the hell are you doing here?’, Cass asked.

‘ Looking for you, of course’, he replied.

‘ Get the hell out of my apartment’, she hissed.

‘ Cass, listen to me.’

‘ No, you  _ listen  _ to me, I didn’t ask you to find me and I was  _ surely _ not looking forward to this  _ reunion _ .’, she stood up, walking over to the Turian who stood at seven- three and her at five-three. The difference in height strained her neck as she helps her head forward as she was ready to snap at him than she already was.

‘I’ve been looking for you for three years.’, Terius spoke, ‘ You didn’t think I wouldn’t look for you after you abandoned me and your friends? They were starting to believe that you were dead.’

‘ Well, I didn’t ask to found, Terius. I already warned everyone if no one wants to believe me or help me. Then, I’m doing this on my own.’, she paused, looking at his armor he had on. She squinted in thought of seeing the armor on him, ‘ You working for the Initiative now?’

‘It pays the bills.’

Cass sighed in disbelief, glancing up at him for that one moment. Walking passed him and out of the room knowing Terius would follow her into the living room and the kitchen where she sat up to make tea. Digging into her waist to find that her waist bag wasn’t on her. Quickly finding them hanging off from a chair and retrieving her undisturbed herbs. All of this while ignoring Terius’s calls to her to get her attention. 

‘Cass, I’m sorry.’

‘ Really?’, she turned to him, ‘ if I remember correctly, “  _ You need to move on and forget what happened. What’s out there is gone now” _ . The question is “Is it?”. For three years, I’ve tried looking for the thing that killed Keyra. I wasn’t imagining what I saw, Terius. If I saw it and survived, then it’s still out there and you can’t stop me. I’ve had it with your bullshit apologies.’

‘Cass, I’m trying to-’

The alarm from the door rang loudly twice enough to turn their heads. The pot behind her sizzled quietly as it was slowly increasing in heat. Terius took the step to take the call, but Cass stopped from ever doing so. He growled softly in defense to her taking the lead.

‘ You behave yourself, Terius. I’ll handle it.’

‘Hmph.’, he grunted, pushing himself back from making anymore advances. ‘ Since when did you start calling me Terius?’, he whispered as she walked off.

Cass quickly fixed her herself and her hair. Tying it to a loose bun and her clothes adjusted. Her finger pressed on the control panel to open the door. Exposing the one who was standing outside of the semi-quiet ally. Cass’s eyes wondered for a moment seeing that he was a Turian. Carapace so dark to the point that it was black. Amber eyes and white markings that popped out more than his eyes. I don’t remember seeing a Turian with so many markings at once, she thought. Judging by his height, maybe seven-one?

‘ Not interested’,she told him, closing the door on him. The clap of his talons wrapping around the door startled her. Stepping back, seeing him force the door open, but never forced himself inside the apartment. Cass grabbed her knife hidden inside her boot and drew it on him. What harm could a Turian endure from a small knife injuring his armor. It was too late for her to realize that he wore Initiative armor. Instead of giving off the usual blue light emitting from areas of his armor; they were purple.

‘Wait - I’m not here to harm ya.’, he raised his arms in defense, ‘ I work w’tha initiative.’

‘Show me some I.D’, Cass ordered.

The Turian slowly reached blow him when he heard stomping coming from inside his apartment coming towards him. Seeing the mere size of another Turian come out of the door like a Fiend coming out from a cave. He was unaware of his presence and he didn’t look happy. He saw his hand reach behind him, making it look like he was reaching for his gun. This triggered him to make the first move by grabbing his arm and the other by his neck. Hitting his back against the wall across the apartment. His face in close proximity to his before speaking. He can feel him breath steady…

‘Are you the one who hurt her?’

‘ What? - No.’

‘Then who are you?’, His grip on his neck grew. 

‘My name’s. . Aquilo Aetraka. I work for the Initiative. . .’

‘ Funny, I don’t remember seeing your face anywhere.’, Terius smacked his back again, ‘ Stop lying.’

‘Terius!’, Cass yelled from behind, grabbing his arm to pull him, ‘ He’s not lying.’

‘Huh?’

Cass pulled up her arm to show the identification on her Omni-tool. Terius released his talons; letting him to get his bearings. Hearing him gasp for air and regain his balance after almost hanging off his feet if it wasn’t for his toes to keep him from entirely choking. He cleared his throat and fixed himself.

‘ I’m so sorry.’,Cass told him. Elbowing Terius to push him.

‘ Yeah - sorry.’

‘ It alright.’, he began, ‘ Miss Reyes? ah was only here ta ask ya some questions?’

‘ Why don’t you come - Terius! Did you - shit, um, come inside and we’ll talk.’, Cass hurried inside. Entering the kitchen and finding the pot hissing loudly. Taking the pot away from the heat quickly and muttering to herself. Aquilo followed Terius inside the apartment. He was met with a sweet smell of - well, home. The apartment was somewhat dark with limited windows that was the outside balcony with plants. It wasn’t much, just enough to live comfortably. Aside from her slowly forming black eye, he wondered who caused that. Even if she didn’t know, he can see the hint of a human knuckles on her face. Cass soon came out and met them in the living room where she sat on her separate chair. She knew Terius would want her to sit by him across from Aquilo, but she wasn’t having any of it. Giving him the “ We’ll talk about this later”.

‘What’s your question?’,began Cass.

‘ Three years ago, there was ah incident that happened on Ryder-1 between you and Kyra T’zeri?’

Cass tense by the mention of her, ‘ . . Yes, but that case has been closed a long time ago.'

' The case is reopened for an investigation by Sky Security on Ryder-1.', he explained.

' The Aviation Police?', question Cass, ' and The Initiative? I don't understand, I didn't ask for the case to be reopened.'

' Ryder-1 has a record of disappearances in ah span of fo-wah months. Sky-sec wants ya to be there to be to lead them on the day that it happened. And for tha' initiative? Angaran Resistance is missing their leader.', Aquilo explained,' and Mr. Opidos asked the case to be opened even before the disappearances happened., and he succeeded. Sky-sec saw this as ah opportunity for ya to guide them to find Evfra de tershaav. Plus, The Angara has a theory that we have something to do with this.'

Cass glanced to Terius with a neutral look at the mention of the case being opened by no other than Terius. He's been doing this whole time without me knowing?, she thought. Her eyes returned to him, listening to the news she's been given.

' I know.', she told him, ' I knew someday you will be coming to me asking for my help. This proves I wasn't crazy after all. Now, people are missing…', Cass laughed, ' how ironic.'

' I'm aware of yer report, Miss. Reyes.', Aquilo started,' If ya may, come with me to Ryder-1 and help me find Evfra de tershaav. And maybe, find out what killed yer friend.'

' Okay.'

'That's it? Not a second thought?', asked Aquilo.

Cass stood, ' You have no clue how long I waited for this to happen. So yes, I'll go with you, but under one condition.'

Aquilo listened.

' When I find this thing, I make the shot.'

' Deal.'

' Cass, this is dangerous. I can't begin to imagine all the things that can go wrong. I'm not saying no, I just can't lose you too.', Terius spoke.

Cass smiled, reaching out to place her small hand over his big one out to comfort him, ' You won't. I promise.'

Aquilo spoke, ' I must head out now. Miss. Reyes, meet me in Kadara port first thing tomorrow. Whenever yer ready.'

' Let me walk you out.', Cass mentioned her hand over. Leading Aquilo out the apartment. Cass leaned against the opening with her arms crossed. Aquilo nodded to say his goodbyes for now.

' Thank ya for the hospitality, Miss.' 

'Oh that - I'm sorry about that. He's protective of me.'

' it's quite alright.', he paused, 'I saw his name on the report. What is he to you?'

' He's my Dad.', she tilted her head, ' lawfully.'

Aquilo widen his eyes in surprise. This whole time, Aquilo thought he must of been her lover. He doesn't judge couples by their age differences, but a Turian adopting a human female is something entirely new. It wasn't mention on the case report. He didn't say anything. Tilting his head again and stepped back, ' Reyes.'

' Aetreka.', she announced. Watching him raise his right hand and placed it on his crest. Bowing his head as if he had a cat. A cowboy huh, Cass thought. She was almost flattered. Making her smile. Aquilo caught it and his mandibles shifted. Taking his leave from the area not knowing Cass watched her him until he was out of sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yhup! Cass has a turian dad!  
Also, my ocs have voice claims! Also a bit of their personality.  
Terius Opidos: Officer Jim Hopper from Stranger Things!  
Aquilo Aetreka: Roger Clark, so known as Author Morgan! (Changed)  
Cass Reyes: still deciding.


	4. Chapter 4

'I never knew you had a father.', spoke Nakamoto, ' A Turian father.'

'I get that a lot.', Cass replied. Giving the Doctor a quick hug before facing the others next.

'How long are you going to be gone?', Dru Senecus, a Turian, asked.

' I don't know, Dru.', Cass completed her hug, ' Hopefully not long.'

' I'm going to miss our long nights together.', he admitted.

' What is that supposed to mean?', Terius cuts in.   


Dru quickly released Cass from their embrace. He said something that meant the entire opposite.

' Terius, this is Dru Senecus. He's a Requisition Officer. He looks after me while I work most of my night shifts.', Cass explained, ' He's a dear friend of mine and if you try to lay your talons on him; you're dead.'

' Noted.', Terius agreed.

' We're going to miss you for being a part of our team, Cass.', Christmas Tate spoke. Accepting the hug from her before separating. Cass felt emotions flowing from her. She was going to miss it.  _ Them. _

' Yeah, send some drill core samples from Ryder-1.', The Salarian Rif insisted, ' I appreciate it.'

' Rif, don't send Cass in one of your errands to spice up your rock collection.', spoke Nesi Carter. A Science who loves to tease Rif about his drill core samples. Rocks, to put it mildly. ' We'll miss you Cass, we really will.', Carter smiled. Giving Cass a quick hug.

'  _ Thank You _ , all of you for being dear to me.', Cass began, ' We will see eachother again.'

' I hope so.', spoke Dru.

' Good luck, Reyes.', Christmas smiled.   


Cass said her last goodbyes by giving them a small wave over to the Nomad waiting for them. Dru insisted on taking them to Kadara Port and dropping them off. Giving Dru time to say his final words to Cass, but not as open as he would want it if it wasn't for Terius staring and listening to every word.On arrival to Kadara Port, Cass mounted off the nomad and landed safely on her feet. Her boots making a soft impact for the dirt to form a cloud. Terius followed soon after. Cass gave a wave before Dru went on his way. Cass felt overcoming sadness, and a bit homesick just after leaving. Sighing to release her nervous of what is soon to come. Entering Kadara Port was like entering a busy convention. People coming from all directions. All having a place to go. The foot court had all kinds of scents of delicious foods. Cass and Terius quickly passed though Kadara Market and upstairs to enter a small Local Pub. Seeing Aquilo speak to a Angaran with Aquilo facing towards them as they approached. Terius stepped forward to cover Cass when the Angaran made physical brawl with Aquilo. Aquilo landed a punch to an Angaran who face planted to the floor. He hadn't realize them until the Angaran fell. His mandibles shifted out of embarrassment as he regained his cool. Shaking it off by stepping over the knocked out Angaran.

' Does this happen often?', Cass asked, her arms crossed under her chest. Looking down towards Aquilo who lost his balancing knocking the Angaran down

' nah really.', he told her, ' c'own, Let's git out ah here be-foah it gits out ah hand.'

' I can't argue with that.', Cass shrugged. 

* * *

Cass stopped herself midway approaching the transport ship to the Nexus. Terius grabbed her shoulder to catch her attention. He paused to look at her, his mandibles tensed against his face showing his wariness as he was hesitating to tell her.

' Is there something wrong, Terius?'

' . . . There is something that you should know.'

Terius released his hand from her shoulder. She squinted in confusion of what news Terius had for her. What else can Cass expect from the only person who she hold dear? Betrayal? No. . . that already happen.

' What is it?', she asked.

' I won't be going with you on the ship, but I'll meet you there.'

' I thought-'

'I still have it, Cass.'

Cass stared into his eyes for a moment. Slowly gaining the realization that only both of them knew. It was pretty evident that it really disturbed Cass in a way Aquilo had to watch from afar to see Cass undecided reaction. Shifting side to side, her eyes almost wanted to water.

' You found it?.', she whispered.

' You can't hide something that big from me.'

' Get rid of it.'

' Cass-'

' I abandoned it for a reason, Terius. For my own good.', Cass told him, '- you shouldn't've took it.'

Terius wanted to bite back. All left of him was an open mouth with nothing to say.

' Ma'am. Opidos. ', announced Aquilo, 'It’s time''

' Just give me a minute.', Terius snapped.

' No, we're done here.', told Cass, ' We'll talk about this later.', Cass turned to face her back towards him. Cass heard Terius mutter low for her not to hear. Making her stop, ' What?', she turned half-way.

' I said I'll make it up to you.'

Cass looked down. She refused to answer to him as she shook her head and walked passed Aquilo inside the ship. Leaving Terius giving him the eye. Aquilo said nothing, entering the Transport ship and sitting beside her. Her eyes kept forward on the way there. Glancing beside him to check on her. This ride was going to take awhile.

' You ‘kay, Miss?', Aquilo asked.   


One simple question and it's all good. Aquilo doesn't want Cass to know what he was butting into their business. Yeah, he wondered what that was all about.  _ Found it?  _ Found what?  _ Get rid of it? _ Rid of what? What's this "big" thing? What's the reason? Did it happen to have a reason because of her dead friend? Aquilo minded his own business. He barely knew the woman. Just git the job done, no hard feelin's , he would tell himself. Yet, he needed the woman to stay sane for this mission he had been assigned.   


‘Yeah.’

‘Yer and yer pops ‘ave history?’

‘ What would you know? It’s probably all over in that little file of yours?’. She snapped, ‘ How did you even know where to find me?’

‘ No need ah be hostile, Miss. I was just tryin’ tah make small talk is all.’, Aquilo defensively said, ‘ Yer were easy to find considerin’ yer were in ah most well known outpost o’ all Kadara. Three years ?How’ju manage ta hide from yer daddy?’

‘Let’s just say he sucks at playing hide-in-go-seek.’,Cass shrugged, ‘ -and he doesn’t like Kadara for obvious reasons.’

‘Ah.’

‘ - but that doesn’t explain you.’, Cass started, ‘ Or my dad. I thought the militia was discontinued three years ago? You said you work for the initiative?’

‘ It’s pretty complicated. I’m ah Officer who works two factions. The Initiative and The Resistance. Tha Initiative wants me to handle tha situation on Aya. Also, tah help tha Resistance look fo-wah their lost leader.’

‘Does that include spying on them for their suspicions?’

‘Somethin’ like that, yes.’

‘ Oh. .I was starting to believe you were one of The Queen’s Guard.’, explained Cass, ‘ These disappearances are happening on Queen’s home planet. I thought this would be the Queen’s problem.’

‘It is, but mostly tha Initiative. The Resistance are so inclined tah believe that we have somethin’ tah do with Evfra’s disappearance. So, we got to do everythin’ tah lower that suspicion.’

‘ To make you look less bad?’, Cass asked.

‘If ya put it that way.’,Aquilo replied.

‘Ha!’, Cass laughed, ‘ What happened to Evfra?’

‘Those details will have tah wait until we reach tha Nexus.’

‘ Hm. .’,Cass nodded.   


The silenced followed for another ten minutes until arrival. Cass can see it as it was just a white dot off in the distance. Glancing next to her, he caught him looking at her. This caught her off guard and looked away quickly. Her fingers tapping on her lap out of nervousness. It felt like they’ve been on the transport ship for hours. Her legs felt weak. No. not now, shit, Cass thought. Shifting comfortably, she released her belt and stood up. Aquilo can sense her uneasiness.

‘Miss Reyes, ya need tah sit down.’

‘I rather stand. Thank you very much.’, she told him.

Aquilo stayed quiet. Seeing the woman pace her legs back and forth. The anxiety she was having was making an effect on him. What was she so nervous about? The mission? Her dad? Aquilo decided to stand up with her. Grabbing her shoulder to turn her around from facing away from her. He pulled his talons away from her and nodded, ‘ There is somethin’ ya should know be-fowh we git there.’   


‘Great.’, Cass crossed her arms.

‘ Yer daddy? He was ah. . .ordered tah pick ya up from Kadara. The initiative grew skeptical ‘bout him bringin’ ya. So, they sent me along as backup, but ah didn’t know yer were his daughter.’

‘The Nexus ain’t very vocal these days.’, Cass huffed, ‘-but it doesn’t matter, I would’ve gone anyway.’

‘ Good, jus’ checking ya were with me.’

Cass nodded. The transport ship docked with a thump that almost knocked them off their feet. Aquilo was quick to hold his balance and Cass, well, she was much lighter and more easy to knock off balance. Aquilo caught her before hitting his armor. Her talons hold her arms to hold her up. Cass exhaled in relief as she looked up at him.

‘ Thanks.’

‘Yer welcome.’, he told her. Releasing her from his grasp. The hatch of the transport ship released for them to exit. Cass went out first with Aquilo following behind her. The fresh cold air touching her face. The heat from the sun some thirty minutes about quickly vanished. The sounds of people in all directions working and heading to their transport ships of the common flights to all worlds. Cass followed Aquilo in silence out of the area. It’s been three years since I last been on The Nexus, she thought. Much busier, she stated.

Wait, I know where he’s taking me, Cass told herself. Aquilo wasn’t shy to show her the way to Pathfinder headquarters. Taking them to the upper level where she was met with The Pathfinders. She never met them, but heard and saw their achievements. Seeing them right in front of them seem so unreal. Aquilo alerting them of their presence by approaching them. Catching their eyes looking between Aquilo and her.

‘ You made it.’, told Pathfinder Sarissa Theris.

‘ -and you brought our guest.’, Zevin Raeka spoke.

‘ You all were expecting me?’, asked Cass.

‘ Why yes, you are the key for our mission.’, informed Sara Ryder.

‘ Aetreka, thank you for bringing Reyes here.’, announced Avitus Rix, ‘ Shall we begin?’

‘Yeah.’

‘good.’


	5. Chapter 5

' I was expecting to meet up with The Directors, but instead I'm sent here.', spoke Cass.

' They're too busy handling the fire between them and The Resistance. So, they left us to handle on finding Evfra.', explained Theris, ' including the fire...'

' Okay.', Cass shifted comfortably, ' fill me in.'

Avitus stepped forward, ' A few days ago, Evfra and a few of his men led a team of scientists to excavate a remnant monolith on Ryder-1. The site went on for days and on the day of the disappearance, Evfra radioed in with this..', Avitus clicked a tab on the hologram to pull up a voice recorder with the soundwaves moving slightly as static followed.

**' . . .Evfra. . .copy?. . . .there is something. . .ollowing us. . . it. . .kill. . .few of my men. . .it's too fast. . . if you. . et this. . . . send. . . forcements. .'** , the voice cuts out.

' The signal died soon after. Not the best as they had a bad storm. The Resistance and I went in to investigate and found dead bodies and a few scientists. Evfra and three others are missing.', explained Avitus.

' After sharing this with them, they're inclined to believe that this was a coverup Evfra's tracks. Thus, accusing us kidnapping Evfra with something  _ he  _ couldn't see.', told Raeka.

' What does this have to do with me?', Cass crossed her hands.

' That's where you come in.', told Ryder, stepping forward to press on the control panel of the hologram. Showing Ryder-1 on the screen, ' Evfra said that there was something following them. Something fast that he couldn't see what was killing his men. Our medical professionals did an autopsy on the bodies and found that this wasn't any ordinary attack done by a person, but an animal.'

' Wait - an animal?', questioned Cass.

' For the past four months,', Raeka stepped forward, ' There had been documented reports of people disappearing around this area.', Raeka pulled up the red dots of reported disappearances, ' - and the area where  _ you _ were found.''

' I assume I'm the closest you can get to a witness?'

' Yes.', told Raeka, ' I know this must be hard for you, but do you remember anything that happened that night? Anything that can help us know what this thing is?'

Cass hesitated. It's been so long since she played those past memories. Looking down to collect her thoughts, she felt a hand touch her shoulder and it was Ryder. She gave a reassurance smile before speaking, ' Take your time. There is no rush here.' But there is, Cass wanted to find this thing as soon as she could to kill this thing. Focus. Just focus, she thought. The view around her grew a bit dark. Focusing on her thoughts and replaying it like a movie. This was it…

* * *

_ 3 years ago… _

' Alright girls.', began Terius, ' Make sure to be back by nightfall. I'll be on the ship just in case.'

' Okay, papa.', Cass spoke. Giving a small miss on his mandible before parting with Keyra who was waiting for her by the hatch with one hand holding a small crate of her supplies. Waving over to Terius and smiling. 

' You got it?', asked Terius to Keyra.

' I can hold my own balls, Terius. So yes, I can.'

' Pushy as always. Alright, here you go.'

Terius pressed the button for the hatch to open. Letting the girls out on their run. Terius watched them before disappearing into the woods. It was mid-day and the skies were clear. A little bit windy, but enough for comfort to cool the area. 

' You sure it's around here, Cass?', asked Keyra, ' we've been walking around for fifteen minutes now.' 

' I'm sure it's-', Cass's Omni-tool blipped, ' There!', she pointed. Fast walking up ahead.

' Wow, wait up! My ass ain't moving any faster with this crate.'

Leading the way out from some bushes. The view from where they stand was magnificently beautiful. A remnant Monolith stood out like a monument. Leading up the path to the monolith, their research can finally begin. 

' This place is beautiful.', spoke Keyra, ' It has its own waterfall going off from the side.', she pointed out, ' I can stay here forever.'

' Me too.', replied Cass, ' let's get to work.'

' You needn't tell me twice.'

Cass had her ways of looking around the area where they were in. Coming up and down the path leading to the opening from the Monolith. Each time, she admired the view from down at the bottom of the waterfall. Looking up and seeing the shine of the sun hitting the trees from above. Giving Cass decent shade for both Keyra and Cass. Up the Trail Cass formed to know where she's going, she could hear Keyra mutter to herself while hearing shears clipping plants or hitting some form of rock to collect samples. And other things she finds interesting. Cass was stuck with the scenery and the Monolith. The door below her remained closed. Whatever is below her is hidden. The control panel in front of her was blank. The center of it moved like it was alive. Placing her hand over it, it lowered it with the implant of her hand. Cass knew it wouldn't work without the help of an A.I. it would be impossible, but it was worth a short. 

' You know that never works.', Keyra pointed out.

' Yeah, I know. I know.', Cass sighed in disappointment. Stepping back to the platform of the floor opening when the unexpected happened. Cass found herself gasp for air when she found herself falling mid-air. ' Holy shit.', she called out. By the time she got close to ground level, she slowed down. Landing on her feet safely. 

_ ' Cass, you there?! What the hell happened?' _ , Keyra's voice yelled through comm.

' I'm fine, Keyra.', Cass replied.

Keyra sigh in relief, ' By the goddess, I thought you fell to your death! I'll go get Terius.'

' No!', Cass stopped her, ' No need. I think the opening is controlled by gravity. If I landed down here safely, then I think it can be reversed.'

' Let's hope you're right, Cass. Run into anything?', she asked.

' No.'

' Remember, we came here without weapons.'

' I know, Keyra. Just give me a moment.'

' Cass.' 

Cass ignored her. Looking around the huge facility around her. There was another control panel for her to use. Can I do it again?, she thought. Hovering her hand over and stepping back to expect anything. The panel shook for a moment when it made a beeping sound, making Cass wonder for a moment with a shock of electricity surged her whole body. Knocking her out on her back. All Cass remembered is Keyra shaking her to wake up. The first face she ever saw from realizing she was knocked out. Getting up with a gasp, Cass felt a wave of a headache run through her temples.

' Cass, you scared the shit out of me.'

' What happened?'

' I managed to get down here myself and found your ass out cold. What else?'

' I don't know. . I . .how long was I out?'

' couple of hours.', Keyra sounded troubled, ' Sorry, I forgot you were even here.'

Cass chuckled,' only you.', she held out her arms to get back on her feet with the help of Keyra. Returning to the surface, Cass realized it was soon getting dark. And another fifteen minutes to get back to the ship where Terius waited. The floor contraption closed behind them. Cass lets go of Keyra to allow her to get her crate. 

'Time to go.', announced Keyra.

Cass said nothing and followed Keyra back down the trail. She glanced back one more time at the waterfall and the monolith. Whatever time of day, it always kept its beauty. From her peripheral vision, she looked towards that direction to see nothing. After seeing a black figure, there was nothing there. Cass thought nothing of it. Catching up with Keyra, Cass felt herself tense behind her. The hair on her back stood, and look back a couple of times to see that there was nothing there. The forest is heavily condensed, so anything can hide through the trees or leaves. You're just paranoid, she thought. 

Ten minutes passed by, the light being blocked off inside the forest mimic the night sky. Keyra handed Cass the torch, turning it on to light their way. 

_ ' you girls okay?',  _ Terius's voice spooked Cass and Keyra.

'We'll be there in five minutes, Dad. Don't worry.'

_ 'You might want to hurry.' _

' Why?', Cass asked.

Keyra stopped at the small touch of water hitting her head. Holding out her hand to confirm the suspension, ' Cass wait.'

Cass shone the light to her, ' What?'

' Should it be raining?'

' The last time I checked. No.', Cass raised an eyebrow of confusion. Looking above the trees and seeing the heavy gray of the clouds, ' let's hurry.'

' Good idea.', Keyra agreed.

The two were now walking fast. The ground becoming dank as the rain soak the soil in the terrain they are in. The mud soaking their boots the more rain began pouring down. Cass reached behind her to grab Keyra's hand. Glancing at each other in worry, standing back-to-back in the rain. Keyra and Cass reacted quickly to a sound moving through the tall thick leaves. 

' What the hell is that?', Keyra snapped.

'Stay behind me.', ordered Cass. Standing them back to back with only lighting their way was their only torch. They were so close to heading to the ship. The occasional lighting only giving them sight for a moment. 

Keyra held the crate near her. Looking around frantically, she pushed her back against Cass. Cass held her position. Feeling Keyra shake behind her in fear. Cass shone her light at every moment. Only catching a small sight of what creature it was. Gray. 

' Cass, let's move. This is bad.', begged Keyra, ' make a run for it.'

' Okay.', Cass held her hand tightly, ' one, two…..THREE!', she called out. Cass stopped, seeing the bushes move in the direction they're heading. Instead, she dragged herself and Keyra to the opposite direction. Running blind with only the torch lighting their way. From behind, they can hear something rushing through the bushes behind them. 

' It's chasing us!'

' Drop the crate, Keyra!', yelled Cass.

'OKAY!', she obliged. Letting the crate go behind her, soon hearing something big stomp on it as they ran. Up ahead, there was a tree with vines forming a hole only one can fit in. Cass brought Keyra forward.

' Get in there! I'll lead it away!'

' Not on my watch!', Keyra yelled. Pushing Cass into the hole in the last minute with all her weight. Making sure she was safe from harm's way. Catching Cass by surprise as she fell on her side. Turning to her quickly, she gave a soft smile. A smile a mother would give to their daughter.

' You have to live! For me!', Keyra yelled.

'Keyra no!'

It happened so fast. Reaching her hand out to grab her, only to be met with nothing and herself coated in the warm liquid. The light on her torch was coated in red. Letting Cass know that she was soaked in blood. Not hers, but Keyras. The lighting lit the opening to find her not there. Cass yelled out only for thunder to cover her screams. Cass ran out from the tree and ran blindly. Leaving the torch behind. Her omni-tool soaked as it blinked on and off. Cass couldn't think but run. She didn't know how long she had been running, only to see a black figure run up beside her and tried to get a grab at her. She ducked, feeling sharpness caress her right arm. Her legs collapsed below her and found herself rolling down the hill. Once she stopped, she found herself looking up at the sky. The rain retaining the speed of the pour. Hitting her forehead and her checks. Cass felt the heat coming up from her arm. Soon looking at it to find two claw marks and one long cut starting from her collarbone and off the shoulder. It bled heavily that it soaked the grass below her. Cass let out a small cry. A cry she lets out for only she could hear. Hearing the creature's footsteps and chirps coming closer. Everything was so dark, Cass closed her eyes before her inevitable fate.

Suddenly, everything was so loud. The rain had completely stopped. The lights blinded her vision. Waking up to a couple of shadows hovering above her to know that they were Angaran. One in particular leaned close to her face. A blue Angaran calling out her name. The first she noticed was his scars. Evfra… The Resistance leader. Cass moved her head slowly, her body ached all over. Losing consciousness again before Terius's voice began yelling under his tongue. Her Omni-tool was slowly able to pick up on certain words. Other than that, she heard him screeching loudly.

* * *

Cass rubbed her scar hidden beneath the fabric of her shirt. Rubbing it subconsciously as she re-lived through the memories of the past. Ryder found her drifting into a trance, so stuck into her memories. Sara knew it was a mistake asking her to tell one of her personal and yet painful memories, but it was for the mission. Ryder patted her shoulder and rubbed it out of comfort. Aquilo watched them, he remained insensible by the story. Yet, deep inside him, he couldn’t admit that he felt something. He couldn’t figure out what.

‘I’m sorry, but that’s all I have.’, told Cass.

‘Are you sure?’, asked Teris, ‘ Just a shadow and gray?’

‘ Pathfinder Theris.’, snapped Raeka.

‘ I was too busy running for my life that caused me my friend's life.', Cass hissed, ' Don't you know how it feels to wonder for three years not knowing what the hell took her?!All I remember was a damn shadow that moved too fast for me to see. It was dark, storming, wet, and cold. I tried telling the Resistance, they ignored me. The Initiative, they ignore me. And you all have the nerve to ask me for MY HELP!?'

It was clear that everyone remained quiet. Cass's eyes meeting everyones only to find them looking down. ‘ I apologize for Theris’s behavior.', told Raeka. Breaking the silence.

' No, all you cared is looking for Evfra to clear the Initiative's name. Even worse, look for the man who ignored my warnings and now he disappeared. I knew it'll bite him in the ass.', Cass hissed. Clearly frustrated.

' You're right…'

Cass quickly glanced at Ryder, ' What?'

' Yeah, we only care about clearing The Initiatives name. I mean - our record hadn't been the brightest after pissing off The Queen. It's not the Initiative, but the people running it. You know what I mean...', paused Ryder, ' So yes, we care, and we also care about those who help us get rid of the enemy before it causes any more harm to anyone else.', Ryder smiles, ' You're the only person who can lead us to the last location where you saw it. The trail, the monolith. Everything.'

Cass listened to her words of encouragement. To be honest, it was something she needed. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she wanted revenge.

' What would you have me do?'

Ryder smiled, ' Let's start with the map…'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter I have ever written. Jeez. I hope ya'all enjoyed.  
Also, my ocs have voice claims! Also a bit of their personality.  
Terius Opidos: Officer Jim Hopper from Stranger Things!  
Aquilo Aetreka: Roger Clark, so known as Author Morgan! (Changed)   
Cass Reyes: still deciding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had writer's block right when you're about to finish a chapter. This is me, who is about finish, but was super slow. Sorry if it seems rushed. It won't happen again. Enjoy! :)

‘ All of you will be leading the rescue operation?’, asked Cass.

‘ No, but it’s important that all of us are on the same page’, told Avitus, ‘ I almost forgot to mention that these disappearances are happening off world as well.’

Cass slightly gasp, ‘ Does the public know?’

‘ It’s best that we don’t alarm the public in fear of panic.’, told Theris, ‘ Now that we know that it’s some sort of creature, we don’t want civilians out hunting for the thing.’

‘ I assume I’m not apart of this mission?’

‘In fact, you are.’, told Raeka, ‘ It was your father who pulled some strings in letting you join on the search.’

Oh.., she thought. Feeling awfully embarrassed. 

‘ Great, I’m going by myself.’, Cass continued.

‘ No.’, told Avitus, ‘ Aetraka will be the one who will be assisting on your search. He’s one of the finest trackers, agile and ground. He’s one hell of a soldier to have around to help in this expedition. A great honor.’, Avitus announced as if Aquilo was a higher rank. Cass questioned to who the hell was he anyway? Raising a brow behind her to see him still with his arms behind him. Typical, Cass snorted. 

* * *

Cass startled herself seeing Terius leaning against the wall next to the door. With a big figure like that can catch anyone off guard. 

‘Terius.’

He pushed himself off from the wall, ‘ Really? Is this how you repay me for helping you get where you are now? - and stop it with the Terius. I’m your dad.’

‘ Took you three years to believe me.. - or was it after the disappearances that brought it back to me?’

Terius paused. He opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Cass.

‘ Ah- ah!’, she snapped, ‘ . . Unbelievable.’, Cass bumped him on the shoulder. As if it even affected him one bit. 

‘Cass!’, Terius reached out to her. Turning around to get her attention. He knew he had fucked up from the beginning. Staying where he stood, giving Cass the space that she needed. Glancing beside him, he heard heavy footsteps. Turian footsteps, reaching beside him looking at him quizzingly.

‘ T’hell you looking at?’

‘ Nutin’.’, Aquilo shrugged, ‘ She’ll be ah-round.’, he went in after her, only for Terius to stop him by grabbing his shoulder. 

‘ Watch her.’, Terius ordered.

‘ That’s why ah’m here.’, he told him, ‘ Now if ya kindly let go of mah shoulder. I appreciate it.’

Hearing Aquilo talk made Terius twitch an eye. Letting go of him and watched him catch up with Cass off in the distance leaning against the rail overlooking the whole Nexus. Terius felt something odd about this Turian fellow. There’s something off about him, he thought. Squinted at the thought in his mind. Snorted, he shook off the unease. Making his way in the opposite direction.

* * *

‘Unbelievable..', Cass whispered. 

' Whut.'

Cass snapped a look behind her. Her eyes were met by Initiative armor. Following the armor upward to meet Aquilo's amber eyes. He cast a shower over her almost. The lights coming out from behind him. She swore his eyes were glowing. 

She snorted, returning to face forward, ' If you're here to attempt to comfort me, don't bother. I'm sure you have something better to do than watching a civilian.'

' That's not why ah'm here.', he paused, ' ah'm here to show ya the way-'

Cass lifted her hand, ' I know my way around, Aetraka. Now, leave me alone.'

'Y'know, I caint do that yet, miss.', he told her, ' We need t'speak to Kandros.'

' What?', she turned around again. Having his full attention, ' Kandros? He's here? I don't understand. I thought this was Initiative business.', her arms crossed.

' - and it is. C'own, more details on that once we git there.'

Cass huffed, hitting arms with Aquilo, ' Fine.'

Cass didn't like this. She is grateful for getting the help and all but, all she ever wanted to do is look for this thing herself. Aquilo Aekraka, The Initiatives Best Tracker here to help hunt this thing down. Bullshit, she thought. She can hear Aquilo's footsteps following her quickly inside the elevator transport to get to the other levels. Never moving herself to speak to him directly. 

Aquilo caught up with her, ' Ya have somethin' against me?'

' You? No. It's the people working for the Initiative. The Initiative hasn't been the most popular with how helpful they are.', she pointed out, ' or anything these days.'

' I dun' blame you.', he said truthfully, ' ah'm gon' make it righ'. I promise.'

' Don't make promises you can't keep, Aetraka.', she said skeptically.

' ah'm serious..', he looked at her.

Cass never moved her eyes to look at him in return. She will never trust anyone's words….not anymore. Aquilo is only saying this just to make her feel better. He's just doing his job. What would he care about a civilian's wish?, she thought. Rolling her eyes and huffing in annoyance. The elevator transport halted, then the doors open for them to exit out of.

' You can cut the bullshit that's coming out of your mouth.', she snapped, ' It's getting really  _ fucking _ annoying.', she marches on her way out. Leaving Aquilo puzzled by her words. He wanted to try and get along with her, but only making it worse. What's with her.., he thought. Following a comfortable distance while arriving at the former Militia HQ now turned in a Nexus Security for The Nexus and not a Military. There, Kandros stood out from the crowd of Security. He wore white light armor with a gold cape dripping off from the side of his shoulder. In some parts of his armor ( especially on his carapace area) emitted gold light similar to the initiative usual blue. Cass and Aquilo stopped, watching him approach them. Aquilo b-

' Don't do that. It doesn't fit me.'

' O'course.', Aquilo nodded.

Kandros turned to look towards Cass and back at Aquilo again,' I see you brought her here.'

' Y'sir.'

' Good. I assume you already filled her in with what's going on.', Kandros started, ' You and Reyes will be assigned to a ship to begin your investigation. Ordered by the Queen.'

' Don't you look at that.', spoke Cass, ' You're in high places.', she glanced at Aquilo.

' I don't think that's necessary, Kandros.'

This turned aheads. Terius approached with an utmost confidence. Cass knew where this was going. Displaying her displeasure of having her father be apart of this expedition. She stayed silent not wanting to disrespect in the presence of Kandros.

‘ What do you mean, Sergeant Opidos?’, Kandros asked.

‘ I have a ship that I can use to transport Aetraka and Reyes to their destination.', told Terius, ' If you let me.'

' Hmm.', Kandros hummed, ' Very well then, Whenever you're ready.', he nodded once. Giving everyone a glance and made his exit from the trio.

Cass wasn't shy to show her anger. Though, when Terius mentioned the ship, Aquilo noticed she shifted uncomfortably as if she was scared for a moment. Before returning back to her displeased way. All of this without saying a word. In the end, Cass shook her head, ' Aetraka, can you give us a minute?'

'O'course.', he spoke, 'Meet ya both by the ship.',he announced. Making his leave in the same direction Kandros did. Meeting him inside the elevator with him and his guards next to him heavily guard. 

' Sergeant?', Cass questioned.

' Cass.', he stopped her. He knew her too well of her upcoming anger. Taking her by surprise by taking her arm and dragging her over to a private room, ' Can you stop?'

' No, can you stop lying to me right now.', she spoke, ' What? You really didn't think I wouldn't be surprised of your reason for finding me? Aetraka told me all about your " pulling some strings to help me get here" or " helping Cass find what killed her best friend after finding out she's not crazy after all" move?', she continued, ' Even worse, find that one something that I rid off for a reason?'

' Cass, I'm trying to-'

' - and you dare try showing your face here knowing that you're the one that betrayed me for not  _ believing me. _ ', Cass held her chest with a fist, ' I thought fathers were to suppose to support and believe their daughters.', she felt confused. Feeling her eyes water in emotion hidden from him. Terius listened. ' I felt so  _ alone _ , Terius. . . . and I hated you for it.', her voice quivered.

' Hey, hey.', his voice purred. Quickly bringing himself closer to comfort her with touch. holding her small body against his closely, ' I know I was a dick back then and saying sorry won't be enough to earn your forgiveness, but know that it was my fault for not being by your side through everything.  _ Spirits _ , I wish I could go back and fix it. So if you hate me, go ahead. I don't blame you.'

Cass pushed herself away from him. Terius watching her look up at him tears in her eyes. Watching one drop down her right cheek. He was quick to catch it with his talon. 'I'm trying to do things right this time. . . For you,  _ puella.' _

' I hope what you say is true.', Cass pulled away from him. Wiping away the extra tears from her eyes. Helping herself out from the room with Terius following behind her. Catching eyes on the way back to the elevator. The whole way there was silence. Cass felt comfort in it. The silence, the distant sounds of the elevator increasing speed. A little drowsiness from the sudden shift in elevator position. When it stopped, the doors opened to find people waiting to go inside. Terius and Cass exited the opposite direction of where the crowd of people went. Going to the platform where she sees it. Off in the distance, a ship bigger than the Pathfinder's Tempest and smaller than an Ark. The ship is white and grey, shaped like thin rhombus. Cass stopped herself midway, staring at the hanger. Her eyes widen and squinted. The expression on her face dire with disdain. Aquilo soon approached her when he saw the look on her face looking towards the ship. They weren't going to be alone in this mission.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puella- a term of endearment less intimate than Amicae.


End file.
